The Hanging Trees/Transcript
Previously... **Randall (eye rolling): Great! We lost track of the footprints! What do we do now!!! **Randall (covering his face): Lets just get back to the station, Chief Jones won’t b- **Willow (panicking): OFFICERS!! OFFICERS!! **Randall (calming Willow): There there, ma’am, whats wrong? **Willow (shocked): I’ve found a dead body at the district’s park!! Now... Chapter 1 *Investigate park (Victim identified: Isaac Hemsworth) **Randall (shocked): Oh good! Thank god we came before any children see that, they’d be creeped out by this scene! **Randall (thinking): Diego, do you think this is a suicide or a murder? **Randall (covering his face): Oh! You’re right, we do know this guy, his name was Isaac Hemsworth, wasn’t it? **Randall: And I see that he dropped his camera in the crime scene.. You think we should look through i- **Randall (displeased): Fuck.... It is locked... I’ll let you handle this... **Randall (serious): Oh! Lets not forget to talk to the old lady! She may have seen something out of this! *Talk to Willow (1 star) **Randall: Ma’am, would you mind telling us your name? **Willow (waving fan): Willow. Willow Rose. **Randall: Well, It’s nice to meet you Mrs Rose, we were wondering if you mind sharing us information concerning the corpse you found.. **Willow (smirking): Of course not, sweetie. You’re free to ask as many question as you want, an old lady like me doesn’t have much to do anyway... **Randall: Well... As you see... Although the murder may look like a suicide... It seemed strange to us that the boy would kill himself in the public eyes...... **Randall (scratching his head): We believe that it could be a murder.... And we were wondering if you could confirm this or not... **Willow: I would’ve told you if I had witnessed the hanging, but I didn’t.. I simply came here to have a walk and I happened to find the body while doing so.... **Randall (covering his face): Oh, man..... Thanks for speaking to us anyway... *Unlock camera (1 star) **Randall: Look.. The image here shows the victim taking a selfie with another guy.... **Randall (thinking): Hmm.... I don’t recognize the guy... do you? If not lets identify him with databases.. *Identify blonde guy (1 star) **Randall: So the guy here is a 16 year old boy, called Chad Edwards... **Randall (sympathetic): Aww..... it says here that he lives at a homeless shelter at Autumn Springs.. That’s sad.... **Randall: It seems like he was friends with the victim, so lets go speak with him! *Talk to Chad (1 star) **Chad (shocked): You’re saying that my homie’s dead! You gotta be jokin’ man! **Randall (covering his face): Unfortunately, we’re not, we found his corpse at the park, a rope around his neck and hanging from a tree!! **Chad (pissed): Wait, that doesn’t seem right, Isaac would never kill himself... **Randall (curious): How do you know?! Can you tell us more about his life.. Did he suffer from things suck as bull- **Chad: He was never bullied, the closest to it was being ignored during his freshmen years, but he ended up getting quite popular ever since he ditched the glasses, tided up his hair and learned how to dress properly.. **Chad (smirking): In fact he’s famous when it comes to social media as well, just search up “Isaac Hemsworth” in the google bar and you’d see several results of TrendVid and Instagram accounts made by fangirls dedicated to him... **Randall: So his death may actually be murder... Do you know anyone who’d kill him? **Chad (thinking): Not really... However, if you want to learn more of him, I’d suggest you search my room, he slept there for the night, but left at early morning... *Investigate room **Randall (confused): Huh... why is there a box of pads here? **Randall (yelling): CHAD!!!! **Chad (curious): How can I help you? **Randall (curious): Chad, do you happen to have a girlfriend.... **Chad (eye rolling): I wish, but after that swimming pool accident I had last year, not a single girl bothered to speak to me... Anyway, why ask this? **Randall (blushing): We found those pad- **Chad: Ah! These are my sister’s! **Randall: You have a sister? Why didn’t you tell us and where is she? **Chad (displeased): Well... I didn’t see it as important, but if you want to know she is at the market, her name is Lisa, she’s the one who is selling flowers. Oh! And don’t you dare do anything funny with her!! **Randall (scratching his head): Don’t worry, I’m not really interested in dating right now.. And my friend here already has a girlfriend.. **Randall: Anyway, lets talk to Lisa Edwards! *Talk to Lisa (1 star; Killer attribute: The killer watches The Hangman Murders) **Lisa (happy): There!! **Randall: Hi Lis- **Lisa (smirking): Hey! What do you think of the stand! **Randall (thinking): It looks great, but it may need improvements... **Lisa (eye rolling): I would’ve asked Chad to help me, he’s good at these stuff, but he claims he is busy. Probably watching The Hangman Murders for the gazillionth time! A boring movie if you ask me... **Randall (wondering): What’s that movie about?! **Lisa: A serial killer killing their victims by hanging them and disguising it as suicide... **Randall (shocked): Diego! You think the killer took inspiration from this movie to commit the murder! **Lisa (curious): Murder? What murder?! **Randall (blushing): Oh we forgot to mention... well.. we’re not really sure if it was murder or not... but we found your brother’s friend, Isaac Hemsworth hanged at the park!! **Lisa (shocked): Isaac’s dead!!! **Lisa (crying): Oh no!! Poor Isaac.... who would do such a thing.... **Randall (holding his head): I take it he was friends with you too..... **Lisa (tearful): Y-yes... I knew him before my brother did... he was so sweet, kind and gentle but with a rebellious side.... **Lisa (angry): I don’t know who would kill him! But whoever did, they are an absolute murder!! I hope you catch them as fast as possible! *Autopsy body (Killer attribute: Killer knows how to tie ropes; Killer attribute: Killer eats oranges) **Randall: Hasuro, we’ve been waiting for long, when are ever going to finish? **Hasuro (covering his face): I-I’m sorry.. It’s been long ever since I’ve received a male victim on my table, I just couldn’t focus.. Especially because of how HOT this one looks.. **Randall (blushing): Does Hasuro always act like thi- **Randall (awkward): Anyway, did you find any clues... **Hasuro: Yes... First, I can tell you the killer knows how to tie ropes.... **Hasuro (shocked): And well.... I’ve found traces of oranges on the rope.. And the funny part is... The victim was allergic to citrus fruits... **Randall (shocked): What does that mean!! **Hasuro: This means he can’t eat oranges, lemons, grapefruits and well.. Basically any fruit which has the orange’s texture! So like you suspected it was a murder! **Randall (serious): I knew it! Lets write the clues down, and return to the investigation! Later.... **Randall: So far, we’ve got three suspects, and three clues.. **Randall: We don’t know whether any of them eat oranges, but we know two which watched “The Hangman Murders”... **Randall: And these two have the ability to create a stall, which means they know how to tie rop- **Lisa: Officers!!!! **Randall (blushing): Miss Edwards, what a- **Lisa: I came to tell you, I’ve seen Isaac before he died! Chapter 2 **Lisa (yelling): Officers!!! **Randall (curious): Miss Edwards, what are you doing in the station? **Lisa: It’s about Isaac! I remember seeing him with his mother at the market, while I was buying oranges for me and Chad! **Randall: Thank you for the info, Lisa! You know where we have to go next, Diego! *Investigate market **Randall: Unfortunately, the market’s vendor is not here. However, this crate of oranges has a logo on it.. Maybe if we examined it, we’ll know who the fruit seller is... **Randall (holding phone): Huh.. Someone sent me a message.. **Randall (reading from screen): ..... **Randall (serious): It was Rozetta, she managed to track down where Isaac lives.. Lets go there and talk to his mother! *Talk to Jade (1 star) **Jade (worried): I-Is it true... Is it true my baby has been murdered!! **Randall (sympathetic): Unfortunately, yes..... **Jade (crying): Ohh... Why! Why does this have to happen.. He was so young.. He was only 16! A baby!!!! **Randall (blushing): Diego... The woman is in hysterics right now... Maybe we should talk to her later... you know... after she calms down a little.... *Identify logo (1 star) **Randall: So the logo says that the fruits came from the Fellowes’ farm.. Which is being run by a certain Joe Fellowes.... **Randall: Lets go talk to him! *Talk to Joe Fellowes (1 star) **Joe (tying a rope): ....... **Randall: Mr Fellowes.. Can we have a minute... **Joe: Oh sorry! Didn’t see ya here! How can I help you... **Randall: We came here to ask how many people came to your stall in the market today, and bought oranges.. **Joe (curious): Now that sounds random.. May I ask why you care to know? **Randall: We’re investigating a murder, and we believe the killer bought oranges from your stall.... **Joe: I see.... I actually had only three costumers today... One was a red-headed teenage girl.. **Joe: And the other two were a woman with her son... A nice gal she was, she offered to help me fix her stall, but I told her I already know my knots.. **Randall (sarcastic): Well... That was helpful.... **Randall: At least we know something, both Joe and Isaac’s mother eat oranges and tie knots.. Later.... **Randall: You know.... We didn’t investigate Chad and Lisa’s room well... Maybe we should give it another look... *Investigate bed **Randall: Hmm.... This backpack doesn’t look cheap to me, I doubt it’s either Lisa’s or Chad’s... **Randall: So that means it must be Isaac’s! Lets take a look at it! *Search bag (1 star) **Randall (disgusted): What the fuck is a pair of dirty panties doing in this bag? **Randall (curious): There’s the letter “L” on it, do you think it’s Lisa’s?! **Randall: The bag was full of the victim’s objects, so there is no doubt it’s his... But what is he doing with Lisa’s panties?! Lets talk to her! *Confront Lisa (1 star) **Randall (curious): Lisa.. We searches the victim’s bag, and we’d like to ask you... what is your underwear doing in the victim’s bag? **Lisa (blushing): I gave it to him..... **Randall (confused): Gave it to him?! But why? **Lisa (awkward): Because I fucked him alright! Do I have to say it out loud!! **Randall (shocked): You slept with the victim! Why didn’t you tell us?! **Lisa (covering his face): Because if my brother knew we were dating, he’ll be mad at me! Isaac was his best-friend, he wouldn’t take the fact that he fucked his sister, very well.. **Randall: And from what we heard while interrogating him, he wouldn’t like you dating anyone at all.. Girl... If you want my advice, don’t let your brother control you, you won’t find happiness this way.... **Lisa (covering her face): I suppose you’re right.... It’s about time he learns, I’m not for himself to keep.... **Randall: Believe me, it’s for the better.. Oh! And I hope you don’t mind, but we may have to discuss your relationship with Isaac with your brother... *Talk to Chad (1 star) **Randall: Mr Edwards, we would like to ask you, did you know that your sister.. fucked Isaac!! **Chad (angry): Of course I did! He revealed it to me, by accident, last night!!! Can you believe it! How dare he!!! **Chad (pissed): I haven’t spoken to my sis about it! But I will! And I swear I won’t let her spea- **Randall (disgusted): Sorry, but this is your sister’s life you are talking about! She’s allowed to do anything she wants without your permission! Especially when she’s OLDER than you!! **Chad (panicking): You don’t understand! I’m doing this to protect her!! You don’t know how many people may be out to get her! **Randall (displeased): And from what I hear, she doesn’t appreciate your protectiveness of her.. Whether it’s for good or bad, you shouldn’t control your sister like this.. At the station..... **Randall: So far, this is how it’s going..... **Randall: Two of our suspects fit all three attributes... **Randall: While another two fits two..... **Randall: And then there’s Willow Rose, who fits none... You know... we should really focus more on her, after all she reported the mur- **Yoyo: And I have something to tell you about her!! **Yoyo: That old woman Willow Rose, she’s an actress in The Hangman Murders! Chapter 3 **Yoyo (serious): Diego! Randall! I’ve watched The Hangman Murders yesterday night... **Yoyo (shocked): One of the cast members in the movie was Willow Rose!!! **Randall (shocked): Wait! Willow Rose was an actress!!! **Yoyo (confused): Yes, I’m surprised you never heard of her, she was famous bombshell back in the 1960’s, she even won an Oscar for Best Supporting Actress! **Randall (serious): It doesn’t matter who or what was she! The fact that she starred at a movie the murder was inspired by, makes her a big suspect, we should definitely chat with her! *Talk to Willow Rose (1 star) **Randall: Mrs Rose.. we happen to have discovered that you starred at The Hangman Murders.... **Willow (thinking): I’m guessing that means that child was murdered, correct me if I’m wrong.. **Randall: Unfortunately, you’re not, someone took inspiration from the movie to disguise the murder as a suicide... **Randall (blushing): And well... you see... the fact kind of makes you suspicious..... and we were wondering if you had any interactions with the victim.... **Willow (smirking): I did actually.. Well... Not precisely, it was his mother that I spoken to, she came to me excited, expressing how much she loved me in The Hangman Murders and Girl Can’t Help It!.. **Willow (laughing): Oh! And the poor boy was standing there like he didn’t know her, haha! You should’ve seen the scene!! **Willow (waving her hand): Anyway, it was a pleasure having a chat with you, but unfortunately I have to leave, my grandchildren are waiting for me at the house.. **Randall: Seeing that she appeared at a movie about hanging, Willow must’ve known how to tie knots... **Randall: And from what she said, we know now that Jade Hemsworth watched The Hangman Murders.. **Randall: But unfortunately we have nothing new about the murder, maybe taking a closer look at the market can help us! *Investigate stall **Randall: Look! That’s the victim’s phone! His face is on the lock screen! **Randall (serious): We should unlock it and then send it to Rozetta! *Unlock phone (1 star) **Randall (happy): Good job! Lets give it to Rozetta! *Send phone to Rozetta **Rozetta (grinning): For someone who we knew as a “conspiracy theorist”, the victim sure has an exciting life... **Rozetta: Ignoring his FilterPix posts, the victim had beef with many people, two of which are suspects in your investigation: Joe Fellowes and his own mother... **Randall (curious): Wait... the victim fought with his mother and angered Joe Fellowes, but why? **Rozetta: For his mother, it seems like she disapproved about his lifestyle and his friendships... **Rozetta: And about Fellowes... well... there’s no signs of them interacting, but the victim mocked Joe’s business in one of his blogs... **Randall: I don’t know about Jade, but for Fellowes situation, I won’t be surprised if he’s the murderer. Either way lets talk to both of them! *Talk to Jade (1 star) **Randall: Mrs Hemsworth, we have looked through your son’s phone and we found out that you disapproved of his lifestyle.. **Jade (angry): And can you blame me! I was just saying what I thought best if my child!! **Jade (eye rolling): Ever since Isaac hung out with street thugs like that Chad! His behavior started becoming over the roof!! **Jade (furious): He started drinking, and grew an addiction on cannabis! Do you expect me to stay silent on this! **Jade (crying): All what I wanted was my little boy back! But now the only part of him left is gone! And I blame it all on his crowd! **Randall: I see your concerns for Isaac, hopefully your grieve for the loss of Isaac’s innocence didn’t lead you to murder.. *Talk to Joe (1 star) **Joe (happy): I see that you came back! What do you want? Fruits? vegetabl- **Randall: Actually, we came here to talk about the blog the victim posted about your business.... **Joe (eye rolling): If you’re here to criticize me, just leave!!! **Randall: What? No! I take it that you read it.. **Joe (angry): Yes, I did! And I won’t forgive the victim for it! Thanks to things he said about my business, I lost many customers, and my business is at the edge of failing! **Joe (furious): You don’t know how much I worked and sacrificed for farm! And now it all went to the hills thanks to a hate blog, posted by an inconsiderate airhead!!! **Randall (covering his face): I see that you are pretty mad, and for good reasons too.... Hopefully the fall of your business didn’t lead you into murder... Later.... **Randall: As I see the victim wasn’t as nice as you thought he was back at the Xerdan Forest.... **Randall: Not only was he disrespectful toward his mother, but he also nearly ruined another man’s career! **Randall: Either way, that wasn’t enough to make him deserving of his fate... I suggest that we take another look at the crime scene as investigating the stalls was absolutely fruitless... *Investigate tree **Randall (shocked): Look at that rope! It looks exactly like the one used in the murder! **Randall (serious): Lets send it to Bruno! *Send rope to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer has freckles; Killer has blue eyes) **Bruno (grinning): This rope was definitely a helpful clue, by analyzing it I didn’t find one but TWO clues! **Bruno (smirking): First, I found a cream which is used for people who have freckled skin... **Bruno: And then I found chemicals which are used for eyedrops, but not just any eyedrops! It’s specially made for people with blue eyes! **Randall (riding notes): So the killer has freckles and blue eyes! Thanks Bruno! Later.... **Randall: Diego, we’ve collected all the clues we need to arrest our killer! Lets do it! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Randall (serious): Mrs Hemsworth, you are under arrest for the murder of your son!!! **Jade (shocked): How could I! How could you say that I’d kill my baby!!! **Randall (disgusted): You’re right, how could you kill your own son, he may have become disobedient, but he didn’t deserve to die! We found traces of cream specially made for freckled people, and chemicals from eyedrops for blue eyes! **Jade (sweating): I’m not saying the lady did it... But Willow Rose has bot- **Randall (eye rolling): But she doesn’t eat oranges! Admit it, Jade! You killed Isaac! **Jade (crying): Alright! I did! But I didn’t want to! I didn’t want to kill my baby! **Jade (tearful): After we finished buying groceries, Isaac & I went to the park for a walk before we rested... **Jade (shocked): That’s when I realized that he had a hickey on his neck! T-this got me angry, that I held his neck and starting shaking him and yelling at him! **Jade (panicking): After I calmed down, I saw that he was unconscious! I-I thought he was dead, so I went out to bring ropes to cover up the murder as a suicide!! **Jade (crying): I had no idea he was alive! I’m a monster! I killed my baby and nothing can bring him back! **Randall (covering his face): Oh, Jade.. It’s really an unfortunate event, but sadly we have to bring you to court.. At the court.... **Judith: Mrs Hemsworth, you’re being tried for the murder of your son, Isaac Hemsworth, how do you plead!! **Jade (crying): Guilty, your honor! I didn’t mean to kill Isaac! But that doesn’t changed the fact that I’m a monster! Oh! My poor Isaac!!! **Judith (holding her head): Well Mrs Hemsworth.. I understand you had no intention for the crime, but like you said that doesn’t change the fact you committed it! **Judith: For this, I sentence you to 20 years in prison! Later...... **Randall: So after all, neither the victim or the killer even wanted the victim to die..... **Randall: It’s a sad story, honestly.. A woman killing her child by accident... But unfortunately, the law always comes first... Fields of Punishment (2/6) **Randall (serious): Since we have arrested the killer, I think it’s time to focus on the dryad.. **Randall (thinking): You know... I’ve been thinking... Seeing that Willow was near the footprints... how about we talk to her.. by any chance, she may have seen the dryad.. that’s of course if she was capable to see past the mist... **Joe (blushing): D-dryad?! What do you mean by this.. **Randall (curious): Mr Fellowes, we haven’t seen you here, what are you doing? **Joe (covering his face): I came here to ask for your help.... **Randall (wondering): What do you say, Diego! Should we go check on Joe or speak to Willow first... *Talk to Willow (1 star) **Willow (shocked): DRYADS EXIST!!!! **Willow (blushing): Pardon my surprise, I’ve seen the footage of that girl’s transformation on television, but I thought it only had to do with the gods, I didn’t know the creatures were included.. **Willow (thinking): You say the dryad was donning a dress of gold.... **Randall (shocked): So you saw her!!! **Willow (covering her face): I think... I don’t whether she’s the dryad or not, but I recall seeing a girl wearing a golden dress at the park.... **Randall (happy): Thank you for the info, Mrs Rose! Lets go to the park, Diego! *Investigate park **Randall (shocked): Look do you see that! That fabric, it looks like it was made from gold!!! **Randall (serious): So that means the dryad must have been here!! **Randall (thinking): You know... the fabric may not look like much use, but if we let a dog sniff it, it may lead us to the dryad... **Randall (scratching his head): You know.... I don’t really own a dog... you think Jones would mind us borrowing his for a moment... *Ask Jones to borrow Astrid (1 star) **David (curious): Any progress in finding the dryad? **Randall (blushing): Well... yes.... we were actually wondering if you could let us borrow Astrid for a while.... **David (confused): Excuse me?! What do you need her for? **Randall (smirking): Well... we found a piece of fabric from the dryad’s dress, and we kinda need a dog so they could lead us to her... **David: I see.... I suppose there’s no other way, so I’ll let you take her.... **Randall (happy): Thank you, Chief Jones! Now lets go search for the dryad! After a couple of minutes..... **Randall (confused; holding Astrid by leash): Huh.... What are we doing in this mansion... The duo then look at the patio and see Hamilton having lunch with Vicky, who was wearing a golden dress... **Vicky (curious): Is that Diego and Randall? What are they doing here?! **Hamilton (blushing): Don’t look at me... I’m just as curious as you, I haven’t invited them... Astrid then pulls herself with the leash out of Randall’s grip... **Randall (shocked): Astrid! What are you doing!! Astrid goes all the patio, and then jumps at Vicky... **Vicky (panicking): Get her off me!!! **Hamilton: ASTRID!! Leave Vicky alone! Astrid then messes up the table by making all the food fall from it... **Randall (restraining Astrid): Astrid! STOP!!! **Vicky (furious): Can one of you explain to me what is happening!!!! **Randall (sweating): We’re sorry, Vicky!!! **Vicky (angry): You better be sorry! Because when I get my hands on y- **Randall (panicking): Quick, Diego! Lets get back to the station!!! *Talk to Joe (1 star) **Randall (curious): May you tell us, how can we help you, Mr Fellowes?! **Joe (pissed): I asked you to speak to me, because I want you to press charges on someone!! **Randall: And who exactly is this person? And what did they do? **Joe (angry): I don’t know who that person is! But I’ve been seen them burying his face on a crate of vegetables of mine, eating from it like an animal!! **Randall (confused): Eating from a crate? That sounds.... odd... **Joe (pissed): And gross! Thanks to him I have to throw that crate away, and worse he didn’t pay for the food! **Randall (serious): Don’t worry, we’ll search for that guy and we’ll make sure he pays for the damage! *Investigate market **Randall: This must be the crate Joe have spoke of... I see what he meant by gross, it looks like a goat have eaten from it.... **Randall: Hmm.... There’s some fibers sticking out from it, you think by collecting them we could identify the culprit? *Collect fibers (1 star) **Randall (serious): Now that we have the fibers lets give them to Sploder! *Send fibers to Sploder **Sploder (blushing): I don’t know how to say this, but these fibers are..... **Randall (curious): These fibers are what?! **Sploder (shocked): Their goat fur!!!! **Randall (shocked): Goat fur! But Hoe said that a man ate from the crates!!! **Sploder: About that.... you remember what satyrs are.... **Randall (thinking): Well... yeah.... their basically humans with horns are goat le- **Randall (shocked): Wait, but that means the person who ate from Joe’s crate is a satyr!! **Randall (sweating): Great.... how do we explain this to Joe... we can’t leave him without answers... **Randall (awkward grin): Lucky for us, Grimsdale now knows about Greek Mythology... Hopefully, he would believe us when we explain to him the erm... situation... *Explain situation to Joe (1 star) **Joe (happy): Did you managed to find the culprit!!! **Randall (awkward grin): About that.... we actually analyzed the crates and we found goat hair on it... **Joe (confused) Goat hair?! How is that possible? **Randall (blushing): The point is... the person who fed on your vegetables... was a satyr... **Joe (ridiculed): A satyr?! Did you lose your mind?! **Randall (serious): It may sound strange, but you saw the footage on TV, Hamida’s trial! Anything could be possible! **Joe (eye rolling): You mean those stupid special affects! Ha! You either are an idiot or you don’t want to admit failure! Goodbye! Later at the chief’s office.... **David (smirking): It’s good to see Astrid in a good state, did you find the dryad?! **Randall (sweating): About that.... we may end up getting complaints from Vicky about us... hehe... **David (unamused): Okayyy.... So did you find the dryad or not? **Randall (covering his face): sigh No..... The fabric we found was actually from Vicky’s dress... **David (covering his face): I knew something like this would happen... Dryads tend to wear clothes made of natural material not fabric... **David: Anyway, I won’t waste your time looking for that nymph... I see no use searching for her, unless if we have proof that the New Olympians are doing so.... **David: I guess we can call it a day, you can go back to your homes for rest.....